1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and image processing method for deforming an edge part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is known which improves an image quality of an object to be printed by executing image processing for an edge part to an edge part of an object included in image data. U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2010/0128314 discloses a technology that identifies an edge part of an object included in image data by analyzing the image data and executes enlarging (deforming) process on the identified edge part of the object. U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2010/0128314 mentioned above further discloses a technology that re-identifies the edge part of the object thus enlarged by analyzing the image data including the enlarged object again and executes screen processing for an edge part to the re-identified edge part.
However, with the technology disclosed in U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2010/0128314, the image data is analyzed in order to identify the edge part of the object to be deformed, and the image data is analyzed again in order to identify the edge part of the object after the deformation. As described above, re-analysis of the image data invites an increase in a calculation cost.